Films are used in a number of consumer products. For example, disposable diapers can utilize films in a backsheet to prevent exudates from leaking out of the disposable diaper. Some disposable diapers can utilize films in their fastening systems.
Some films, particularly those used in a fastening system, can exhibit a crackling sound when exposed to expected fastening forces. Unfortunately, a consumer often associates this crackling sound with a lower quality product, thereby adversely affecting the consumer's perception of the product utilizing the film.
Consequently, a need exists for a film which exhibits reduced crackling sound intensities when subjected to expected forces. Additionally, a need exists for a disposable absorbent article utilizing a film which exhibits reduced the crackling sound intensities.